


This isn’t a fic, but it’s important

by Weebyfangirl



Category: IRL - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebyfangirl/pseuds/Weebyfangirl
Summary: This isn’t a fic it’s a rant about the girl I like and my other friends





	This isn’t a fic, but it’s important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [story_writer_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_writer_blue/gifts).



So hi, if u didn’t know, I’m a girl and I have wonderful friends. 

My bestie is tai, he’s so nice and having gotten out of an abusive relationship, deserves the world. 

My other friend is Kate, super pretty and with a heart of gold. She deserves the world, and she thinks she doesn’t and that kills me inside, it really really does. 

Then there is molly. Popular but doesn’t act like it. Ya know ppl who are just nice to be around? She’s one of them. 

And then there’s this girl. Super smart, way into Harry Potter, beautiful beyond humanity, an amazing actress, really funny and my uber amazing crush. We met at this acting workshop where I live, in this old theatre with her best friend, who was on a walking stick at the time. That morning I was late and when I saw her I think I blushed. Red. U know those ppl who are soft, and sweet and perfect? Those ones u just wanna cuddle with? Well that was her. During the warm up game she came and introduced herself to me, and god I loved her voice. She said she only came up to me because I was wearing my Harry Potter jumper and I thank the Lord our god I wore it that day. Then us three started spending time together every day. She said she loved how soft my hair was so I let them play with it. And it was the nicest feeling in the world. She gave me her snapchat and we lost toutch I guess. But I still have her number and I sent this work to her. I hope she sees it. So this is my way of telling the girl I like, that I like her and maybe asking her out? If she’ll have me of course.


End file.
